iduckfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Lalaloopsy YouTube Poop Ever Made!
"The First Lalaloopsy YouTube Poop Ever Made!", refereed to in the title card as "Batter Rap", is a Lalaloopsy YouTube Poop created by iDuckFilms. In this YTP, Berry Jars N' Jam tries to make the world's tallest stack of pancakes, even when Bea Spells-a-Lot fails at getting the current record correct. Synopsis The video opens with the last five seconds of the Lalaloopsy intro, followed by a title card with the words "Batter Rap" on a stack of pancakes. The video then cuts to Berry Jars N' Jams' house, where Bea Spells-a-Lot is reciting random numbers. Berry throws a pancake at the window, causing the window to break and tells Bea that she can put in the Record-Breaking Book of Record-Breaking Lalaloopsyland Record-Breaking Record-Breaking Lalaloopsy-Breaking Record-Breaking Record-Breaking Record-Breaking Record-Breaking Records. Next, she uses a blueberry pancake to blow up the entire house. The house all of a sudden recovers right afterward. Berry decides that she wants to set an even bigger record for the tallest stack of pancakes ever. Bea incorrectly states that the record is "375 feet, 2 inches high". They go outside anyway, and Bea's owl is sent up "368 feet and 999 inches" to go get the tape measure up. 400 DVD hours later, Jewel, Crumbs, and Peanut arrive. Crumbs says the word "snacks" three times. Bea tells everyone that they will see just how tall once AlexC0615 gets better at animating. They never see just how tall because AlexC0615 almost never improves his animations. The video ends a clip from the song "Wolfified" from Littlest Pet Shop. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-02-17 at 9.55.49 PM.png|The opening sequence. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.09.06 PM.png|The title card. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.09.44 PM.png|Berry breaks the window. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.09.54 PM.png|"It's official, Berry! You've just broken the window!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.22.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.23.06 PM.png|The exploding pancake. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.24.04 PM.png|The pancake, about to explode. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.24.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.24.41 PM.png|"Uhh... I meant-" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.24.50 PM.png|"EVEN BETTER" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.25.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.25.24 PM.png|This is not how pancakes work. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.25.36 PM.png|"Berry Jars N' Jam!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.26.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.26.17 PM.png|"I'm ready to set an ever bigger record!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.26.40 PM.png|Berry screws up the record. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.27.01 PM.png|The correct record. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.28.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.28.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.29.14 PM.png|"Come outside and I'll showsh!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.29.41 PM.png|Yes, this is what her house looks like from the outside. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.30.06 PM.png|The hidden YouTube comment. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.30.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.30.35 PM.png|"I'll let you know when you've reached 360 feet and 999 inches." Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.30.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.31.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.31.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.32.26 PM.png|Jewel, Crumbs, and Peanut. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.32.40 PM.png|"Yay!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.32.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.33.02 PM.png|Snacks Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.33.15 PM.png|Snacks Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.33.27 PM.png|Snacks. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.33.47 PM.png|"I'm about to ses!" Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.33.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.34.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.34.32 PM.png|"You'll see just how tall once AlexC0615 is better at animating". Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.34.51 PM.png|"Which should be right about..." Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.35.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.35.11 PM.png|The ending. Screen Shot 2014-03-01 at 6.35.26 PM.png|The credits. Trivia • This is the seventh most viewed YouTube Poop iDuckFilms has ever made. It has been beaten by WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR, WAP Patrol, the extended version of ZhuZhu Pets Visit the Uncanny Valley, Meow Manor is the Worst Place Ever!, Sus and Craig Become Party Derps, and The Prince of the Middle of the Week Takes a Dump, and followed by The First (Good) Sonic Boom YouTube Poop Ever Made, The First LPS YTP Ever Made, and Zhu Zhu Puppies REJECTED Commercial. • The title is a reference to the early iDuckFilms video "The First LPS YTP Ever Made". The title would later be referenced again in The First (Good) Sonic Boom YouTube Poop Ever Made. • The Lalaloopsies would later reappear in The Lalaloopsies Nearly Die in a Sledding Accident. • This video was made shortly after Lalaloopsy premiered on Nickelodeon. • The explosion clip is from the Spongebob Squarepants episode Dying for Pie. • At first, Bea says the record is 375 feet, 2 inches high. Later, she says the record is 68 feet and 999 inches. • The "four hundred DVD hours later" clip is from the Arthur episode The Chronicles of Buster . • The song "Wolfified", from the Littlest Pet Shop episode Door-Jammed. • '''AlexC0615 References: '''The intro is a reference to the intro of the third chapter of "Paper Kirby". Bea later references his lack of skill at animating toward the end of the video. Video Category:Poops